


Different, yet the same

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How come?
Relationships: Bane/Silvanus Kettleburn
Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129802





	Different, yet the same

Our tale begins in the Care of Magical Creatures classroom. Professor Bane is talking to hus boyfriend, Silvanus.

Bane said, "This still feels so surreal."

Silvanus asked, "What?" 

Bane smirked. "Teaching, magic, take your pick."

Silvanus simply nodded. 

Bane grinned. "Good odd though."


End file.
